


Sklave

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Nada podía ir peor en realidad, en la Tierra no lo iban a recibir, el único amigo que tenía era quién lo había arrojado al espacio, siendo que ahí estaba, hasta que aquel meteorito lo choco, realmente nada podría ir peor, ¿verdad?





	Sklave

Lo único que pudo sentir fue aquel fuerte golpe, después de aquello, había simplemente nada. Sólo pudo abrir sus ojos de una manera pesada, para encontrarse a si mismo tendido en una camilla, atado ahí de manos y pies, con una máquina que parecía monitorear cada uno de sus signos vitales, cosa que lo sorprendió.

Hubiera dicho que estaba de vuelta en la Tierra, que lo habían tomado como un prisionero, si la tecnología fuera algo que en realidad reconociera, pero no era así, aquellas maquinas eran extrañas para él, no las comprendía del todo, lo que tenían inscrito de igual manera era extraño.

Estaba solo en un cuarto demasiado blanco, atado en la camilla —aun en su forma fantasmal—.

— Maldita sea — Gruñó para sí, intentando liberarse de aquellas amarras, pero claro, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que sus ataduras, que parecían ser un simple metal que podría atravesar fácilmente, no era eso. Su mente, algo aturdida aun por todo lo que había ocurrido, le dijo que esos grilletes debían estar hechos de Ecto-ranium.

Se alertó más por aquello, debido a que los humanos no podrían hacer algo así de una forma tan fácil, simplemente no era posible, pero todo se fue de su mente cuando vio que finalmente una de las paredes se abrían y un ser entraba como si nada.

Ese ser tenía las orejas algo más puntiagudas, que resaltaban entre la mata de cabello azulado, además distintos tatuajes a lo largo de su cuerpo —lo que podía apreciar entre la especie de armadura que llevaba puesta— , pero claro, lo que le sobresaltaba era el color rojizo de piel que tenía aquel ser, sin contar de aquellos ojos dorados, que parecían atravesar su mente, que podría leer todo lo que había en su cerebro, pero no estaba seguro de eso.

Aquel ser, no sabía en realidad si era femenino o masculino, pues a su parecer parecía algo bastante andrógeno, se acercó a monitorear sus signos, quiso hablarle, pero ni siquiera sabía si compartirían el mismo idioma, es decir, era un maldito ser alienígena.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — No supo como su voz salió, pero aquel simplemente pareció ignorarlo, mientras tecleaba algo en lo que a él le pareció una tablet, siendo que de la nada entraron otros dos seres, más grande que el primero y más corpulentos, con cadenas, que algo le hizo saber que también estarían hechas de Ecto-ranium.

Ese maldito elemento que bloqueaba sus poderes de fantasmas, siendo que únicamente, sin dar pelea, porque en realidad sentía que no sacaría nada, pues todo ahí parecía hecho de Ecto-ranium, dejo que le soltaran tanto las manos como los pies de aquella camilla, escuchando el pitido de las maquinas al haberse levantado, al parecer el hecho de estar recostado ahí era como se monitoreaba su cuerpo.

Sintió como aquellos dos seres, más corpulentos que él, le ponían los grilletes en sus muñecas, lo más ajustado que en realidad se pudiera hacer. No sabía cuál sería su destino, pero presentía que realmente no sería nada bueno.

**—**

Se vio desprendido de su ropa, algo que no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo, siendo que le habían dado un traje que parecía de prisionero o algo así. Había aprendido que estaba en una especie de cárcel o bien encerrado ahí para un objetivo en concreto, no lo tenía del todo claro, después de todo no entendía palabra alguna de lo que hablaban aquellos seres.

Fue arrojado a una celda, donde habían algunos seres muertos o tirados, habían otros sentados como si nada, comiendo de la manera más desagradable de un plato, pensó frunciendo el ceño, pero únicamente se acercó a una pared, no tenía idea de que debía hacer, ni como debía comportarse, sin contar que tener aquellos grilletes de Ecto-ranium le impedía usar sus poderes fantasmas, tal vez podría usar un rayo o algo, si de verdad se concentraba mucho, cosa que estaba comenzando a hacer, lentamente intentaba concentrar su energía en sus manos, para poder envolverlas en energías de ser necesario, le estaba costando horrores, pero lo estaba logrando de poco.

Simplemente se sentó en el piso y espero. No sabía exactamente que estaba esperando, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, no dejaría de ser Plasmius por ningún motivo, era lo que lo estaba manteniendo con vida, porque ni siquiera sabía si en aquel lugar había oxigeno.

Podía sentir la mirada de varios seres sobre él, algunos bastantes humanoides, otro bastantes amorfos a su parecer, siendo que únicamente hacían eso, observarlo, como si estuvieran evaluando sus habilidades o algo así.

Nadie hablaba en aquel lugar, suponía que era por el lenguaje o porque simplemente no tendrían que conversar en esa prisión, pero claro, no espero cuando de la nada fue transportado a lo que parecía ser una ante sala a una arena de combate, como si se encontrara en un antiguo coliseo romano, pensó rodeado de aquellos seres que se comenzaron a levantar pesadamente, casi tanto como él.

Sintió como tomaban su brazo y vio que era uno de los guardias, no el mismo que lo había sacado de aquella especie de enfermería, sino que otro más, de la misma raza, y lo jaló hacía un lugar en especial y lo sentó en una silla, donde grilletes propios de la silla le impidieron moverse y vio lo que en realidad era. Iban a cortar su cabello, pensó.

Se dejo hacer con resignación, sintiendo como uno de esos seres cortaba su cabello, siendo que como Plasmius lo tenía en punta y quedo bastante corto en realidad, algo así como el peinado que llevaba Daniel.

Luego de aquello se vio libre de esa silla y de las cadenas que unían los grilletes, siendo que vio como los demás escogían sus armas, con resignación, para comenzar a luchar seguramente, siendo que aquello le dio por completo cierto pavor. Sabía que él podría ser bastante poderoso, pero bueno, tenía aquellos grillete que no le permitían usar del todo sus poderes, algo que de verdad podría salvarlo o no.

Agarró simplemente una espada, estaba acostumbrado a usar espadas más que otra cosa, un escudo, que se veía que había pasado tiempos mejores y un casco, sin saber a que saldría enfrentarse en esa arena, sólo fue consciente de que un guardia lo tironeo del brazo hasta llegar a una de las puertas del coliseo y lo empujo cuando fue su turno de salir.

Afuera se encontró en la arena escuchando los gritos de distintos seres, de distintas razas y comprendió donde había acabado, no era muy difícil de comprender, había terminado como un esclavo en una especie de coliseo, y aquello únicamente lo hizo tragar pesado, mientras miraba quien sería su contrincante, intentando enfocar toda su energía en sus manos, al menos lo que podía, aquella maldita cosa de verdad lo estaba afectando.

Sujetó con fuerza sus armas, cuando vio salir una especie de un monstruo gigante, una mezcla de un oso con un toro o algo así, no estaba en condiciones de pensar en aquel momento, siendo que únicamente bufo con fuerza, esquivando un zarpazo que aquel monstruo le lanzó.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, que debía hacerlo, su maldita vida dependía de eso, podría volar, cosa que comenzó a hacer. Con mucho esfuerzo se elevó un par de metros, para que aquel ser no lo agarrar, intentando esquivar aquellas garras.

Cuando vio su oportunidad lanzó con fuerza la espada a uno de los ojos de aquel monstruo, cegando temporalmente a ese ser, para juntar su poder en sus manos y lanzarle uno de sus rayos morados, esos que tenían cierta electricidad, viendo jadeante como la cabeza de aquel monstruo se reventaba debido al rayo, cubriendo todo de viseras y una sangre azulada, dándole nauseas que contuvo, mientras descendía al piso y podía escuchar las ovaciones del público, verdaderamente no sabía donde mierda se había metido.


End file.
